Receptacles for containing a product are sometimes packaged together in containers. Sometimes, during the course of transport, these receptacles can hit each other. This can result in breakage and excessive noise during transport.
To solve this problem, it is known to put separating elements between receptacles. One approach is to place the separating element in a container and to then place the receptacles into the compartments formed by the separating element. However, a better approach for mass production is to place the separating element over the receptacles.